ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai(Beast Threats/Chens tournamnet of elements version)
This version of Kai belongs to the Beast Threats/Chens Tournament of elements and any sequels. Spoilers for Beast threats, Chens Tournament of elements, the helmet of death and Cyber Invasion below Background Born as Kai Garmadon Lord. Kai became very good friends with Skylor at a young age. Becoming a member of Chens criminal empire. He was fast to rise up the ranks and into his inner circle. Becoming on of Chens more favourable members. He faked many of his ideas and points till Nya pointed out something that neither he nor Skylor saw during the tournament of elements. Relationships Nya- As his 'sister', they are closer to each other then they are to their parents Skylor- Having a crush on Skylor since before meeting the ninja. They are close and often go to each other for advice or help with problems. Their relationship is slowly blossoming. Sensei Wu- As a loyal student after the Chen incident. Kai learns much from Wu during the time of the Beastors rampage across Ninjago. It was later revealed that Wu was in fact his biological father. He has inherited his Wu's staff. Garmadon- The relationship between the two came to heads as Garmadon started suspecting Kai of working for Chen during the tournament of elements. It was later revealed that he was his uncle. Kai later learned his middle name was Garmadon. Why it is, is yet to be revealed. Lloyd- As one of the mentors to Lloyd. Kai often helps Lloyd train in the way of the sword. It was later revealed that he was his cousin. Jay- As Jay and Nya are together. Kai sees Jay as a potential brother in law in the future. Cole- Kai often sees Cole as a secondary leader and respects his natural instinct Zane- The two shared a room on the bounty. They respect each other to the point that Kai often helps Zane with problems Chen- As his former boss. Kai once looked up to Chen as a father figure at times Clouse- As comrades, the two had to put up with each other. Kai often getting on his nerves. It was later revealed that Clouse was in fact one of the Beastor lords. Explaining the hate Clouse held for him. Melina- Kai's mother. The two had not met each other till he came to save her and Skylor. Dark Lord- It has been hinted at that Dark Lord is Kai's grandfather on his mothers side of the family but is yet to be confirmed. General Grid- It has been hinted at that Grid is Kai's uncle on his mothers side of the family but is yet to be confirmed. General Shadow- It has been hinted at that Shadow is another of Kai's uncles on his mothers side of the family but is yet to be confirmed. Chens Tournament of elements Kai participated in the tournament as a secondary spy for Chen, relaying information to Skylor. Kai battle the master of nature for a jade blade and later helped Lloyd win a jade blade. He later betrayed Jay with Skylor. Fighting Nya, he and Skylor came to realise that Chen was using them and would no doubt betray Kai after taking his element. Kai helped Garmadon free the other elemental masters before helping Skylor and Garmadon corner Chen. Kai later left the ninja to find peace in his mind Beast Threats Episode 1-Memories Nya reflected back over Kai with Skylor. A lord of darkness later took his form while searching Nya's memories Episode 2-The prophecy Kai was mentioned again as being the center of the prophecy to save Ninjago. The ninja later departed on a journey to bring back Kai Episode 3-Journey Kai was mentioned again as the ninja came closer to his location. Kai later appeared at peace atop the mountain of peace. Episode 4-Reunion Kai saved Skylor from death before journeying with the others back to the bounty Episode 5-Visit Kai later visited the Serpentine with the other ninja, joining forces with Skylor and the Fangpyre to fight back the Mole Clans attack Episode 6-Plans Kai later met up with the other ninja, apart from Zane to see what Jay and Nya had built for them Episode 7-The first claw Kai arrived with the other ninja in Stix to help retrieve the golden elemental claw of nature and water Episode 8-Battle in Stix Kai battled a Mole mech before loosing. He later fought by Skylor's side before helping to clean up the mess they had made. Episode 9-Begining the search Kai later met with the other ninja to discuss the misreading of the prophecy where it was revealed that he was the saviour foretold by the prophecy. He later travelled with Wu to the Wu's fathers grave. Episode 10-Claw search Kai and Wu claimed the golden elemental claw of creation and destruction after finding balance between his two sides Episode 11-The bladed elemental claws Kai later travelled with the others to the temple of light to destroy the final claw. He talked with Skylor on the way about something he was thinking about and help participate in the defence of the claw. He later finds his inner peace to reveal the weapons to help save Ninjago. Episode 12-Day of the beast Kai and the other ninja arrived at the Grand Temple. Freeing Garmadon and confronting Bronze Lion as The Grand Beast was unleashed. Kai engaged Bronze Lion in single combat and won, but at the expense of breaking his right arm. Episode 13-The true master Kai met up with Tor and Zor at a destroyed village. He was later revealed as the biological son of Sensei Wu when he was shown to be able to control the golden mech. He later fought The Grand Beast with the golden mech only for it to be destroyer. He later caused The Grand Beast to flee in fear as he unlocked one of his dormant elements. Episode 14-The final battle Kai discussed more about his family with Wu. Later, he had a dream about his mother, yet he was unaware of it at the time. He later used the chaos dragon to kill The Grand Beast. He later learnt his mothers name. The helmet of death Episode 1-the helmet of death Kai and the other ninja discovered the name of what the lords of darkness were after. Episode 2-family matters Kai learned more about his family Episode 3-no one is left behind Kai battle General Grid alone and won. He later watched as the lords of darkness captured Skylor. Episode 4-a clue to death Kai started learnt how to open portals to other realms using chaos Episode 5-a new foe Kai and the other ninja joined the Nexo Knights in fighting Monstrux before leaving Episode 6-traversing realms Kai and the other ninja arrived in Chima where they witness more info about the helmet of death revealed. Episode 7-family reunion in the departed Kai and the ninja arrived in the departed where he met up with Wu again and learned the next realm they were headed to. Episode 8-a brush with love Kai freed his mother and Skylor before standing ready to fight against the unknown herald Episode 9-a battle to be remembered Kai was converted into his ancestor Dark Lord by Galvatream. Episode 10-Clash of friends Kai as Dark Lord fought against the ninja Episode 11-Light our darkest Kai regained his body and sent Dark Lord to the departed realm forever. He learned how to use his chaos powers to the max. Episode 12-a falling realm Kai fought Omicronus one on one. He was later saved from certain death by Skylor and Melina. Episode 13-The aftermath Kai opened a portal to the others for Skylor, Melina and himself to escape the doomed realm. Episode 14-the end? Kai joined Clay and Macy in talking with the king of Kightton before charging out to save a town from evil. Cyber Invasion Episode 1-The Cyberborg Empire Kai was training with Clay before the team went out to intercept Monstrux. Episode 2-The Imperial Defender Kai joined Clay, Skylor and Macy on a small holiday that lasted less then 10 minutes. Episode 3-Cyberborg Citadel Kai and Clay were captured by the Cyberborg Empire Episode 4-Prison Breakout Kai was tortured for the information on what happened to Ninjago. He was later freed alongside Clay by the others. Episode 5-A plan in the making Kai was with his mother before leaving with the others to stop Monstrux and Pythor. Episode 6-The Power of Chaos Kai showed the true power of Chaos against Monstrux's forces but destroying the stone troops.Category:Character Variations Category:Ninja Category:Elemental Masters